The invention is directed to a structural unit in the form of a closure or door for opening and closing an opening in a structural housing. The structural housing can be, for example, a wine storage cooler, an under-counter refrigerator or ice-maker, a R-V or marine ice-maker or refrigerator, a refrigerator/freezer combo, an ice-maker/refrigerator combo or the like. Such structural housings include a cabinet having an opening closed by a door and the door can be solid or can include a glass panel, insert or window through which the contents of the cabinet can be viewed. Typically, a wine cabinet or wine captain includes a cabinet having shelves designed to accommodate bottles of wine and the door is hinged for right-hand or left-hand opening and/or closing movement. The door is defined by a peripheral frame and a piece of glass or window which is normally tinted and, when combined with an adjustable xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d/xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d interior light, creates an attractive display of a wine collection.
A conventional wine captain or wine storage cooler is manufactured by U-Line Corporation and includes tempered glass peripherally bounded by a single piece frame of polymeric/copolymeric synthetic plastic material which is extruded in a generally channel-shaped cross-sectional configuration and is appropriately mitred/notched to facilitate the bending of frame at corners of the glass. Appropriate sealing material is placed in the frame channel after which the frame is appropriately folded to peripherally encapsulate the glass with the mitered portions of the channel eventually defining corners of the door. The manufacture and assembly of a door of this type, including the addition thereto of appropriate pivots and a handle, is costly and labor-intensive. Furthermore, the mitered corners are less than aesthetic and can accumulate undesired debris in the area of the opposing mitered edges.
The present invention represents a novel and unobvious improvement in a door for virtually any housing or enclosure, but particularly for a cabinet, such as a cabinet in part defining a wine storage cooler, a RV or marine ice-maker or the like. In lieu of a conventional extruded frame, mitered and folded or bent about a piece of glass, the door of the present invention is defined by an injection molded door frame which includes a peripheral wall and relatively spaced inwardly projecting inner and outer walls terminating in respective terminal edges defining respective inner and outer openings of the door frame. The inner opening is larger than the outer opening permitting a glass insert having a peripheral edge of a size permitting passage through the inner opening along a path substantially parallel to an axis of the inner opening to be so inserted into the frame, but the outer opening is of a size too small to allow the glass insert to pass therethrough. A second insert in the form of an open frame holding member is slid along a path of travel substantially normal to the inner opening axis into sandwiched relationship between the glass insert and the inwardly projecting door frame inner wall to retain or hold the glass insert in a desired location. Appropriate retaining means are provided for holding the second insert in the sandwiched relationship thereof.
The door frame further includes opposite frame sides and opposite frame ends defining side channels opening in opposing relationship to each other with one of two opposite frame ends also defining an end channel and a second of the two opposite frame ends defining an access area through which the open frame holding or retaining member is slid along the door frame side channels to a seated position relative to the glass insert. The access area is preferably closed by a separate one-piece closure of injection molded plastic material which also preferably defines a gripping portion or handle of the door.
The open frame retaining member includes a peripheral edge which defines a self-receiving peripheral channel with a terminal edge of the door frame inner wall and a peripheral seal is secured within the channel. The peripheral seal effects sealing contact with an associated opening of a cabinet or similar housing.
The door frame also includes means for guiding the glass insert to a centered position relative to the door frame upon movement of the glass insert along the inner opening axis through the inner opening. The centering means are preferably a plurality of guide surfaces spaced about the door frame which converge in a direction from the inner wall toward the outer wall to effect the centering of the glass insert during the movement thereof into the door frame.
Means are also provided for urging the glass insert into intimate seated relationship relative to the outer wall of the door frame which is effected by surfaces of the door frame which slightly deflect or bend a peripheral edge of the open frame retaining member in a direction toward the door frame outer wall creating hold-down forces in the open frame retaining member which are transmitted from an interior peripheral wall thereof to and against the glass insert for urging and holding the glass insert in its seated position.
The door frame also includes at least one nut held captive in each of the two lower corners which are slidable therein through a 90xc2x0 void at each lower inner wall corner. This construction allows an external pivot member or pivot plate to be threadably secured to at least one nut in either corner of the door frame to effect right-hand or left-hand pivotal opening/closing of the door. The void in each lower corner of the door frame is preferably closed by a snap-in 90xc2x0 wall portion which merges with the inner wall of the door frame.